Losing Myself
by InuNeko245
Summary: ON HIATUS / Allen is captured and locked in a small room. When Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee find him, he's lost all of his memories! Someone has to help him through this, help him regain everything he lost. But...who? *Rated M for later chapters and my language* YULLEN
1. Amnesia

**Hi, so...this is something I started randomly when I was bored and I still haven't really..._done _anything with it. It's just a random fic that I personally think has a lot of potential. Of course, that's just me. Either way, hope you enjoy my sad attempt at trying to portray people who have memory loss.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man and I never will. *sighs***

Allen saw white. Stars exploded in his vision as he was struck across the face. He fell to the ground, wincing in pain. A tall figure towered above, examining him in disgust. "What's this runt doing here?" he bellowed, causing Allen to flinch. His breath was caught in his throat, making it extremely difficult to focus on anything but the rythmic pattern of inhalation. At least, that was what it was supposed to be. But right now it felt as if he were slowly suffocating.

"T-This is Allen Walker, the one rumored to be the host body for the Fourteenth," a small girlish voice chimed from somewhere behind him. The voice seemed...distressed, as if struggling to get every word out.

'Lou...Fa?' Allen could no longer match voices with people, so he lay there, not moving, awaiting whatever came next.

"Ah, so _this_is the Destroyer of Time, the "Prodigy," the NOAH that wants to kill us all!" the man screamed in a mocking voice.

Allen glanced around slowly, trying to figure out where he was and how he got there. Someone had taken him during a meal of all things, blindfolded him, and knocked him unconscious. Fear crept through every part of his currently immobile body, spreading and causing his heart to start pumping twice as fast as normal.

'Where am I...? How did I get here? Wh...who am I?' Allen's mind raced as he started frantically whipping his head back and forth, confused at everything that was happening. Who's that girl in the corner? Why isn't she helping me? I don't understand!

Allen attempted to back up against a grimy wall behind him, wincing as he went. He finally felt his back hit something solid, and he froze up yet again.

"Oh, running away, are we?" The man started stalking closer to him, taking his damn precious time. Allen's heart started beating even faster and he shut his eyes tightly as he prepared himself for whatever beating he was going to recieve.

"MOYASHI!"

Allen suddenly looked back up as the steel door came flying open and the man before him came crashing to the ground, a red-haired boy looking around 18 pinning him as they fell.

"Yo, Allen, you okay?" he yelled as he twisted the man's hands behind his back.

'...Allen?'

Allen began to pull his knees up and he curled into a ball, not moving. His eyes closed again, carefully this time. The red-haired boy looked confused to say the least.

"Oi, Lavi, did you find him?" A voice called out from the hall outside the small room.

"Oh, Yu! Yeah, I did, but...he doesn't look good."

"Don't call me that! And what do you mean?"

A tall black-haired man rushed in, a green-haired girl following him. The girl looked flustered and rushed over to Allen, shaking him gently.

"Allen...?" she said softly. "Allen, can you hear me?"

He opened his eyes and began staring straight up at the girl. She was also calling him "Allen." Who was he?

"Who are you?" he whispered quietly, still staring. The girl's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open just the slightest bit. She jerked back in shock.

"Hey, what's the matter, Lenalee?" Lavi asked, concerned.

"It's...it's Allen...Something's very wrong." she mumbled, almost to herself.

"Who are you?" Allen voiced the question louder this time, so everyone in the room could hear. Except for the guy Lavi had pinned. He had been knocked unconscious in the process, and Lavi started to stand up, making sure to step on him. What he had just heard was...

"Allen? Do you know who we are?" Allen looked over this "Lavi's" body quickly and shook his head.

"Oh...Oh my God." A voice in the corner.

"Lou Fa? What are you doing here?" Lavi asked. He gasped. "Were you helping him?"

Kanda silently unsheathed Mugen, preparing for any fight that may take place.

"No! Lavi, you have to understand! He captured me and kept me here against my will. Same with Walker-san."

"Who's Walker-san? Who are you people? I don't understand!" Allen clamped his hands over his ears to shut out all other noise.

"This is going to be a pain in the ass to explain..." Kanda grumbled.

***cough* FAIL *cough* Anyway, how was it? I kinda cut it off at the end because...I couldn't think of anything else. I wrote the majority of this while listening to dubstep, so it was a little shaky. Literally. If you COULD review, much appreciated. Otherwise, wait for the update. (Don't worry, I'm not one of those people that takes 3 years to update.) See ya!**


	2. Hiding

**Sooo...I had a lot of difficulty with uploading a new chapter cause I'm still getting used to...all this. You know, the uploading process. I just wanted to say that I was extremely happy when, in less than 24 hours, I got 2 new reviews and 4 story subscriptions! I was very, very proud of myself...momentarily. I'm really sick right now, so sorry if this sucks. ^^ Know it's not on purpose.**

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill...I do not own D. Gray Man and I never will...**

"I told you, I don't know who this "Allen" is! Just leave me alone..." Allen sobbed. He put his head in his hands and sat, making tiny whimpering noises every once in a while. They were in Komui's office, and awaiting his reply to this 'new' Allen.

"I don't get it, what could've caused this?" Komui asked solemnly.

"Well, as long as the topic is open for discussion, I have an idea," Lavi said. "It was Rouvelier! He's the one that captured Allen and took him to that God-awful place. I'm not even sure that place was habitable..."

Lenalee sat in silence, Kanda just che'd, and Allen continued sobbing on the couch. Komui took a few moments to react to this accusing statement.

"But...why would someone working for the Order decide to capture Allen and lock him away? It just doesn't make any sense. Lou Fa, could you help us?" Komui asked kindly.

"Eeep! O-Oh, um, okay then...Well, I heard him say something when Allen first awoke. H-He referred to him as the "Noah that would destroy us all" and all I knew was that his record said he was something called the Fourteenth. D-Does that have anything to do with a Noah?" Lou Fa stuttered every once in a while trying to maintain her balance. This was all terribly overwhelming for her.

Komui sighed heavily. "The only thing that matters at this moment is helping Allen get his memories back. This will be a bit of a painstaking process, but I'm sure we can make it work. He'll have his memories back in no time." Komui smiled gently. "That should be all for now. You two, Lavi and Kanda, you have to help him in any way possible, seeing as he was better friends with you two."

Kanda opened his mouth to protest, but Komui cut him off.

"You're going to have to do this. You and him may not have gotten along that well, but I still believe you can pull this off."

"Che."

...

"So...what do we do now?" Lavi asked quietly.

"Well, what do you think we do, Usagi?" Kanda snapped.

"Allen was sent to his room, I kinda wanted to check up on him...would that be too clingy?"

"Che. How am I supposed to know?"

Lavi sighed. "Well, I'll leave you up to getting him out of his room. See ya!"

"No, WAIT - DAMMIT! Baka Usagi..."

Kanda made his way up to Allen's room, thinking about what would await him. What would Allen be doing? He didn't know where or even who he was. Anyone would be terrified in that situation. Kanda was secretly very, very worried about his Allen. He never expected something like this could happen. What had that bastard done to him?

He finally reached the door leading into Allen's room. He knocked quickly. "Moyashi, open up!"

"Go away!" Allen's voice resounded loudly, causing Kanda to jump. "Why can't you people just leave me alone?" His voice was quivering just a little, and Kanda could tell he had been crying very recently. Or he was scared. Probably both.

"Hey, you have to come out sometime."

"I'm not coming out! Leave me alone!"

'Fine...' Kanda thought. "I'm breaking down the damn door!"

He kicked the door a few times, adding in a couple shoves for good measure, and it finally caved in, spilling light into the otherwise pitch black room.

"Moyashi, where are you?"

"Corner."

Kanda turned to see the little beansprout huddled in the corner like he was when they first found him.

"Oi, what are you doing there?"

"Hiding, now leave me alone."

Kanda exhaled heavily. "You better get your ass up. It's time for dinner."

"Why won't you people just leave me alone?" Allen screamed.

He flinched slightly, though made it unnoticeable to Allen.

"Get up already. I'm not gonna wait for your slow ass."

"No! I'm not going!"

"You want me to drag you out by your hair?"

"I could say the same about you!"

"Moyashi, that didn't make any sense."

"Fine! I'm coming, don't wait up."

"Well, I'm going to, so deal with it."

Allen slowly rose up off the ground, stretching his limbs. It seemed he had been sitting there for a while now. He quickly wiped his eyes, though tried to hide it from Kanda.

"Okay, let's go!" he shouted cheerfully.

Kanda double-taked. Hold on, what just happened to that bad attitude of his? Something wasn't right...

"Uh-huh..." Kanda replied warily.

They left Allen's room, making sure to lock it behind them.

'I'll make sure he gets his memories back,' Kanda thought. 'I'm not sure I like this new Allen...'

**Well, what do you think? I actually had a lot of trouble writing this chapter cause I had to figure out how to incorporate Kanda in some way and all that shit...So yeah! ^^ Sorry if Kanda is OOC, but there really isn't a way to write him normally and still have him like poor Moyashi-kun. Please review! Oh, and, I have to add in Timcanpy somewhere...my friend Mint reminded me after I talked with her. So, look forward to dear Allen's reunion with Tim! Sayonara!**


	3. Shadow

**GOD, I feel like a bitch for taking longer than a few days at most to update! I know how it feels to have to wait a really long time for an update, and I know some people are actually following this. So...yeah! I'm not sick anymore! YAY! But something bad DID happen today that kinda..._ delayed_ my update. My dad cut his finger with a jig-saw down to the bone! Didn't have to go to the hospital or anything, but it looks pretty bad...ANYWAY. I'm going to continue this now!**

**Disclaimer: I, Bunny, do not own D. Gray Man. I really wish I did. But I don't. sadface**

"Hey, you're finally here!" Lavi yelled across the dining hall.

"Che. It's because the Moyashi here took so long."

"Guess what I have? TIM!"

'Here we go...' Kanda thought.

From some mysterious place (probably his back pocket), Lavi produced the golem Timcanpy and he darted over to Allen, making to nuzzle his face. Allen, however, screamed the second he saw him and proceeded to hide behind Kanda.

"Oi, Moyashi, what's wrong with you?"

Some people had turned their heads in curiosity at the way Allen was acting...for someone to be afraid of their own golem was unheard of!

Allen suddenly crouched, falling with a grace only Allen could pull off while in pain.

"Nngh...AGH!" Allen suddenly screamed loudly, falling on his side on the floor in the process. He began quietly whimpering, begging silently under his breath. "Stop, s-stop, don't come any closer...no, you damn shadow! Stay the fuck away!"

Allen began screaming again, while everyone stood silently in shock. Not a one of them had ever seen him act like this, or even cuss for that matter. What was happening?

Timcanpy fluttered anxiously near the gaping bystanders. He wondered how to get his faithful master back from wherever he had gone. It seemed like the 15-year-old boy had escaped into his own little realm.

"I'll take him."

Several people gasped at the same time.

"Wha...what was that?" Lavi said once he had come back out of his daze.

"I said, I'll take him." Another large collective gasp.

"But...but Kanda!"

"Do you want me to just leave him here? Would any of the rest of you drag him back to his room?"

"Ugh..." Allen groaned again from the floor, though this time he was unconscious.

"..."

"Point taken. Go ahead and take him up," Lavi finally said after an uncomfortable silence.

"Hmph." Kanda picked Allen up not too kindly and threw him over his shoulder. He began the ascent to Allen's room, a few floors above.

...

"Wha..." Allen woke in a daze, not entirely sure where he was. He grasped quickly at the material behind him, surprised when he felt something soft and feathery. "Is this...a blanket?"

"Che. Looks like you're finally up, Moyashi."

Allen turned his head quickly toward the noise, wondering who could possibly be there. He was surprised to see Kanda sitting in a chair 3 feet from the bed he was lying on.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Allen yelled. "Hey, and where am I?"

"This is your room, baka."

"My...room?"

He glanced around, beginning to vaguely recognize the room he had spent most of his time in since losing his memories.

"Oh..."

Kanda stared very intently at Allen, seemingly looking for something in his expression. Allen blinked a few times, then began to shift uncomfortably. He started blushing, a pale pink at first, then darker.

"Why are you staring at me like that...?"

Kanda silently stood up, stalking over to the bed on which Allen lay. He leaned over and gently kissed him.

Allen started, and slowly pushed the older teen off.

"What was that for?"

"For acting like an idiot." Kanda smirked. "See you later."

"W-Wait!" Allen called, but Kanda had already left, the front door closing quietly.

Allen feel back onto his pillow, processing what had just happened. This man, Yu Kanda, appeared in dreams quite often, more often than any other person. His earlier freakout was beginning to come back to him, and whatever blush had disappeared returned full-force. 'Why did I have to act like that...?' He groaned inwardly, then turned over to bury his face in the soft pillow.

Seeing that yellow thing(Timcanpy) had caused a reaction that he didn't think was possible. He was slowly regaining his memories, whether he wanted to or not. But there was something else bothering him. A shadow had appeared the moment he saw the yellow flying thing. It told him things he didn't want to hear...things like, "You're going to kill them all," and "You can't do anything. You are my slave."

Allen shuddered. It was time to get some sleep, even if he didn't want the faces of people from another life floating in and out of his dreams. Especially that tall black-haired teen...

Sleep. Allen turned over and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? It must've been really terrible, honestly. I can't remember writing most of this...anyway, as always, reviews would be much appreciated! One of my fellow stalkers (or reviewers, whatever) gave me a great suggestion that I will proceed to mix with my own. This will be very interesting...Also, who thinks I should have 10+ chapters to this? I think the way it's going, it's gonna have to be AT LEAST that long! I really like this chapter, and it was truly a bitch to write. So, thanks for reading, and I sincerely hope you weren't disappointed. Sayonara for now!**


	4. Lotus

**I would positively LOVE to say at this moment, thank you SO much for those of you that have been following this story. I would like to thank Hanashi o suru and sayo-chan64 in particular, because Hanashi-san has been following this story well, and Sayo-chan gave me that great idea I mentioned last chapter. ARIGATO! Now, on to the story...things might get a little hot in this chapter...*grins evilly***

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN D. GRAY MAN AND I NEVER WILL.**

Allen awoke with a start. He felt around carefully, just to make sure that he was still in his comfortable bed. Sunlight shown through the one small window in the room, causing him to squint before opening his eyes all the way.

There was a tiny indent where someone had been sitting the night before, and had crawled off. Allen was a very calm sleeper, and never moved. So, that meant the indent was from Kanda. Last night. Oh God, he remembered now.

That man had kissed him. The feeling now slightly lingered on his lips, as it probably would whenever he thought about it. It wasn't really passionate, just gentle and kind. Like he was trying to be careful.

Of course, Allen didn't understand. Having someone he'd known for 2 weeks at most - that he actually remembered - kiss him was just plain weird! And he also didn't understand the flying lemon (as he began calling it sometime while he was asleep) and why it caused such a strange reaction, and why he was who he was.

One word rose to the surface every time. Allen remembered nothing about it, just that it existed, somewhere and sometime.

'Mana.'

...

"Morning, Allen!" Lenalee called from down the hall.

"H-Hi, Le-...Lena...I'm sorry, I forgot your name," Allen said as Lenalee approached.

"That's okay! It's Lenalee. I don't blame you for not remembering." She smiled. "So, you wanna go get breakfast?"

"Sure. Sounds good!" Allen replied cheerfully, thinking over last night again. He had had another dream last night, and wondered why this one was so important that it was all he could think about. It was just a flower, in an empty room. Nothing special about it.

What was the kind of flower again...?

It didn't matter at the moment. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and out into the dining hall that they were arriving in. He didn't remember any of the journey there, though forced himself to pretend he had been paying attention.

He walked up to the chef, Jerry, ordered his usual ungodly amount of food, and sat himself down next to Lenalee and Lavi.

He suddenly found himself wondering where Kanda was, and why he wasn't here. Scanning the room carefully, he looked for the samurai and finally found his target eating his usual soba at a far-away table. Allen groaned inwardly. Since he was that far away, he couldn't make it seem inconspicuous enough to wander over and talk to him in secret.

'Lotus.' Hey, that was it! The flower he couldn't remember before! Why would he remember it while looking at Kanda? What did he have to do with the mysterious flower in his dreams?

He would have to try again later...

**MOTHERPUMPKIN. So, I had to cut this off very quickly due to unforseen events. (Meaning my friend wanted me to do something else.) So, that concludes this marvelous chapter. *scoffs* Sorry there was no fluff or anything I originally intended...next chapter will be about Allen confronting Kanda! At least look forward to that! Most of this was written while I was extremely tired. So there. Sorry. BYEEE!**


	5. Lost Again

**I swear, I feel like such a bitch. I don't get enough free time! Midterms and all that, with final projects...I'M SO DEAD. Anyway, my problems aside, I present the next chapter of Losing Myself...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man.**

"Dammit, Kanda!"

"What?"

"Don't you 'what' me!"

"Moyashi, back off for a second. You're crowding me," Kanda snarled.

Allen backed up a few inches, so as to give Kanda his "space." He kept his face locked in a glare.

"What's with you? You're being even more of a pain in the ass than usual..." Kanda mumbled.

"What's with me? You wanna know? Fine. For one thing, why are you always everywhere I go?" Allen nearly screamed, sarcasm heavily implied in his voice.

"Komui gave me the order to keep track of you, so that's what I'm doing. Lavi was also given this assignment, but he hasn't been doing his job."

Allen just stood there, waiting for more of an answer.

"And...I feel responsible for this..." Kanda began to blush the tiniest bit. "It's a little bit..._my _fault...so I thought...yeah."

Again, Allen stood there, motionless. This time with shock. He slowly began to regain his senses, remembering to breathe, then blink, then breathe, then blink, and so on.

"Wha...what did you just say...? And what's more...you're blushing!" Allen almost laughed.

Suddenly, his head split in agony. Was this a headache? Couldn't be...It was almost too painful to be real.

He fell to the floor, confused at everything around him, including the samurai rushing to his aid.

"N-No...! S-Stay back!" He gripped his head in pain and screamed, curling up, still fully aware. He knew he might pass out soon from the sheer pain of it.

"Hey! This is no time to act the hero! You're hurt!" Kanda seemed almost panicked, frantically searching for some way to help Allen, still twitching on the floor.

"I-I can take care of this! "It's n-no p-problem! So just leave me alone!"

"You know I can't do that, now hold still for a damn second!"

"No!" Allen attempted to strike Kanda in the face, failing as he yelped out in pain as fell still.

'Guess he passed out...' Kanda thought. He sighed. 'Might as well carry him back to his room.'

...

"This happens too often now," Kanda sighed to himself in the quiet of Allen's room. He had set him on the bed for the second time since he had lost his memories. He sighed again. Allen was sleeping, but probably not for much longer. He seemed to be having a nightmare, tossing and turning quietly in a tiny fit of despair.

"Kanda..."

Kanda jerked out a of the doze he had fallen into. The Moyashi was dreaming about him?

"Allen. Hey, Allen," Kanda whispered, shaking the boy's shoulder gently. He had been sitting in the same armchair as before, standing up now to wake the sleeping exorcist.

Allen jerked a little, then stirred. His eyes shot open, his face becoming panicked quickly.

"Agh, wha-?"

Kanda stood, his face perplexed, and then sat down again on the bed.

"Wh-who are you?"

Kanda thought he might pass out. This...it couldn't be happening again. Surely it couldn't.

"Moyashi, do you have any idea who I am?" He slowly waved a hand in front of Allen's terrified face, only to have it smacked away in false anger.

"I don't know who you are, or why you're here, but you need to leave, now!" Allen screeched.

'What's up with this?' Kanda stood yet again, extremely angry this time. He was angered more by the fact that Allen was acting like this and making everything confusing than the actual things he was doing.

Kanda's golem fluttered close to his head, and Kanda reached up to make an emergency call to Komui.

"Komui! Get over here, Allen's gone crazy!" ...Is what he wanted to say. But instead, he dropped the mouthpiece and dismissed the little bat-like transmitter.

"Allen..." Kanda whispered, then leaned toward him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Get your hands off me!" Allen yelled, after recovering from the shock of being hugged so suddenly. "I...I don't want to..." Allen's hands dropped to his sides and he stopped struggling. He slowly reached up to hug the young samurai back, eyes now filling with unshed tears.

"You...have a special place in my heart, don't you?" Allen sighed, the tears finally beginning to spill out. "I may not remember you right now...but...but I'm sure..." He began sobbing uncontrollably, unable to stop the tears from falling.

"Allen," Kanda repeated.

"Is...is that my name?"

"Yes...it is."

"I...I like it."

"I like it, too, Allen..."

Allen slumped in Kanda's arms, finally giving in to sleep. 'He must've been exhausted after that whole scene,' Kanda thought. He set him down gently on the bed, kissing his forehead before exiting the room silently.

Allen turned over just once after Kanda left, mumbling kind words to a man no longer there to hear them.

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! How can I ever make this up to you? I know this chapter probably sucks, and I'm sorry I couldn't get it to you faster. It's just...school, and all that. FUCK. I meant for this to have more...feeling in it, but I kinda failed. Should I give up on this story? I really need to know! Anyway, thank you for reading this particular chapter. I really actually like it, despite the shaky parts in the beginning and middle. Please tell me if I should continue! Sayonara!**


	6. Confrontation

**Hallo there. :3 Sooo...I'm going to continue with this...and I'm going to have a hell of a time writing it, because there SHOULD be some fluff at some point in this chapter...hopefully. Final project due tomorrow...and I'm bored, and so...I NEED TO SHUT UP. Sorry if this took longer than some expected. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man...or maybe I do :3 YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! WAAHAHAHAHAHA. seriously, i don't own it. so shut up. BLEH. This is called a ramble with bad grammars and everything!**

"KOMUI! We have a problem!"

"Kanda? What is it?" Komui looked up from the paper he was filling out. Something about a transfer from another branch.

"_Him_ again," Kanda said, nearly breathless. He had run to Komui's office after leaving Allen's room.

"Him? Do you mean Allen?" Komui asked, slightly wary.

"YES, that idiot. He went and lost all his memories again."

"WHAT? HOW?" Komui stood up very quickly, papers scattering in every direction across the floor. The one Komui was filling out lifted up silently and landed at Kanda's feet, almost as if it were begging to be read.

"Hey...what's this?" Kanda bent over and picked up the paper, scanning it quickly. "This is...an approval form for a transfer to the European Branch."

'Crap...' Komui thought as he suddenly snatched the paper from Kanda's hands. "This is a very important document. However, we have something to discuss. Allen. Tell me. NOW."

"Fine. He got another one of those headaches and I had to carry him back to his room, no thanks to _you_." Kanda stopped there, not wanting to tell him the terms he found out about Allen on. "I had to make sure he woke up, again, no thanks to you, and when he did, he didn't...he asked me who I was and why I was there. He never mentioned anything about not knowing who _he _was, though."

"That's...interesting, to say the least. Did you ask him anything after he woke up?"

"Not at all. I didn't feel like it." That was a dumb excuse. Why did he say that?

"I see...Well, I might have to talk to him later. You can go. Watch over him again," Komui said, finishing the conversation. He returned to his desk, not even bothering to pick up the large amount of papers that had fallen previously.

"Che."

...

"Oi, Moyashi, you up?" Kanda knocked gently on Allen's door. He stood patiently waiting until Allen opened the door moments later.

"Oh...Hi, Kanda!" Allen smiled cheerfully at Kanda, stepping back to let him in.

'Holy shit...' Kanda thought.

"Oi! You have your memories?" Kanda shouted. Saying he was surprised would be an understatement in this case. He was full-out...terrified. He didn't know how to react now that he knew...He had his memories back?

"What are you talking about? Of course I don't. I only remember these last few weeks."

Now Kanda was really, REALLY confused. "But...I thought...a few hours ago, you had no idea who I was! It was like you had never met me before in your life!"

"Oh really? If I had never met you, would I do this?" Allen reached toward Kanda's face, pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

Kanda started, eyes wide-open. He slowly slid them shut as he recovered from the shock, then began kissing Allen back. It wasn't anything that would lead to more, just something pure and true. Allen pushed a little more, trying to deepen the kiss. Kanda permitted him entrance, and Allen's tongue slowly began mapping out Kanda's mouth.

After a few moments, Allen pulled away, gasping for breath. At that point, Kanda pulled Allen's face toward his yet again and forced entrance into his mouth. He began doing exactly what Allen had been. Allen could only stand still, though he was getting weak in the knees. Apparently Kanda was a great kisser.

Kanda finally broke their long kiss for air, pulling Allen into a hug and taking him by surprise. He embraced him gently, playing with his hair a little.

"Allen...what made you do that?" Kanda asked after a few minutes.

Allen blushed, skin now tinted a pale pink. "W-Well, it's...because...because I like you, Kanda."

Kanda only hugged him tighter at that, then picked him up and laid him down on the bed in the corner.

"You should get some sleep," he said before leaving the room quickly.

Allen started thinking things over, everything that had happened in the past couple hours. He decided...he needed to get his memories back, no matter what.

**YAY FOR TEH FLUFFIES! I fail at writing some semblance of fluff, so I apologize. Other than that, thank you for reading! I have never, EVER written anything like that, so of course I was nervous. I hope to update sometime soon. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others. I wanted to end it like this. Why does it always end in Allen's bedroom, I wonder...Sayonara!**


End file.
